mighty_magiswordsfandomcom-20200223-history
Familiar
Familiar is a cat warrior, former student of Adventure Academy and co-founder of the adventuring duo "Catty Rumpus", who debuted in the Mighty Magiswords: Adventure Academy shorts. Familiar and his sister/partner Bimm are friends and occasional adventuring companions of the Warriors for Hire. He made his debut as an adult in the episode "Quest for Knowledge". He is voiced by Rider Strong. Appearance Familiar is a teal cat with blue freckles who wears a orange shirt with a blue vest, blue pants, blue armbands and orange boots. He wears an orange and blue cap over his blonde hair, and has extended whiskers. He wears several bandages around his tail, which is seemingly bent at the end. As a child, Familiar wore the standard Adventure Academy uniform, along with the same hat he would wear as an adult. His tail was not bent, and lacked any bandages. Personality Familiar has a calm and collected, yet cynical personality. He is very pessimistic, often making sarcastic comments, and shows little faith or interest in others. Familiar's lackadaisy attitude often results in him being pushed around by others, something he is quick to resign himself to. In the Academy Shorts , Familiar was mostly calm and reserved, but very curious like his sister. Familiar is not as prone to fits of cat-like behavior compared to his sister Bimm, though he can be easily subdued by simply scratching under his chin. He can often be texting on his Magimobile, ignoring the events around him. Adventure Academy shorts In his debut appearance, during roll call, he announced his reason for enrollment is to gain another skill besides being agile. TV Series Familiar and Bimm would become the adventuring duo known as "Catty Rumpus", opening themselves for hire as adventurers in Rhyboflavin. Unfortunately, they quickly proved to be woefully inept as adventurers, which caused them to decend into poverty despite their earlier gains through advertising. In "Quest for Knowledge", Catty Rumpus returned with the rest of the former alumni to find the legendary Knowledge Magisword with the goal to become more famous with it. When he, Bimm, and Phibby were cornered by one of Glori's sabotages, they defeated it together and continued with Vambre and Prohyas' plan out of reluctance for separating from them, eventually leading to them reaching the sword held by Glori. He was defeated by her when she found his weakness was a chin scratch but recovered and later gave the sword to Vambre and Prohyas for their effort, even if he didn't find them worthy. Desperate for guidance, Familiar and Bimm requested to join Prohyas and Vambre on an adventure through the Sheepy Jungle in "The Lanolion Sleeps Tonight". Despite their best attempts, Prohyas and Vambre proved unable to perform properly while under Catty Rumpus' constant supervision, causing them to lose faith in the Warriors for Hire's ability to teach them anything. After agreeing to stop taking notes, Familiar and Bimm were able to see the Warriors perform at the top of their game, only to later reveal their notes were in fact not notes at all; Familiar had simply been drawing insulting pictures of the Warriors the whole time. In "Like Water for Bimm", Familiar and Bimm travelled to Fickle Pelago in order to find a treasure hidden on the island, only for Familiar to find himself managing Bimm's severe aquaphobia. Though he was able to repeatedly stabilize her through the Optimism Bell Magisword, they were unable to proceed until they were discovered by the Warriors for Hire. Unable to argue against Vambre's insistance on nurturing his sister, Familiar found himself unwillingly pulled along on the adventure, literally being pulled by Prohyas. In the end, Vambre was able to help Bimm overcome her fear of water, and Catty Rumpus invited the Warriors to their favorite restaurant as a show of gratitude. Origin Familiar was created by Kyle A. Carrozza (alongside Morbidia and Gateaux) in college, and was very different compared to his final incarnation. Originally, he was a cowardly black cat who served as the sidekick to Morbidia instead of Gateaux, who in term was the sidekick of the witch rival character, Collette. When Kyle originally pitched the Magiswords concept to Cartoon Network, Familiar was given an updated appearance of a witch. The character eventually became a sorcerer in the final version. Trivia * Familiar takes his name from the term Familiar spirit, a creature that works as an assistant to a wizard or witch and generally takes the form of an animal, traditionally a black cat. * Familiar appears to be a Magisword-user, although he is rarely seen actually fighting. The only Magiswords he had ever been seen using were the Optimism Bell Magisword and the Round Spinny Thing Magisword; both of these Magiswords are themed around cat toys. Familiar was later seen having bought the Pineapple Surprise Magisword, but was never seen using it. * As an adult, Familiar's tail is bent at the end, and covered with bandages. He lacked both of these features as a child, implying some sort of injury occured inbetween his days at the Adventure Academy and his time in Catty Rumpus. Gallery * Familiar/Gallery Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Cat Category:Animal Category:College Students Category:Adventure Academy Category:5th Grade